


Something of their own

by BinBingBong



Series: 끝까지 함께할 거야  ❣️ 우리는 영원을 믿어 [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Overlarge hoodies, Platonic Relationships, bc I'm soft like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinBingBong/pseuds/BinBingBong
Summary: "so you came into my room because you couldn't sleep?""Mhm""Because of Hyung's snores?'' there was a mischievous glint and a grin on their makne's face"Yes""Even though Hyung is sleeping right here and the snores are even louder here?""Yup!"  And then they would both laugh, because they both knew the real reason Jaehwan came.
Relationships: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Series: 끝까지 함께할 거야  ❣️ 우리는 영원을 믿어 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635955
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	Something of their own

**Author's Note:**

> See. I told y'all I write ships that aren't Rabin.  
> Here's some soft platonic hyuken y'all deserve and the softest of hyukenvi too bc they are our soft boyos.
> 
> Kudos, comments, all appreciated :)
> 
> Series name is lyrics from VIXX Navy Shinning Gold . Composed by HyuKenVi
> 
> Trans: We'll be together till the end. We believe in eternity

It was a mystery to Jaehwan how Sanghyuk could share a room with Wonshik

The younger could be as loud as they were during the day, but when it came to night he liked nothing better than to fall into a deep, undisturbed sleep, undisturbed for him anyway (whoever had the misfortune of being near him would have to suffer from his truck like snoring, and so far yet only Sanghyuk had proven to not be bothered by it) thus how they ended up being paired together when they moved dorms. A sixth room was available of course but Sanghyuk had argued they needed a closet room, but Jaehwan was assured it was just their makne being soft. 

As much as anyone else Jaehwan liked to sleep as well - when you were as busy as they were, sleep was something that you treasured - but when you slept in the room near a certain Kim Wonshik undisturbed sleep was a rarity. He didn’t mind it of course , because it gave him the perfect excuse to slip out of his room and climb into Sanghyuk's , complianing about how loud Wonshikkie is that he can hear him even in his room.. Sanghyuk loved it when he would climb up to his covers and press under the covers with him, the pair of them giggling at everything and nothing as they tried not to wake the rapper (as if that was even possible, Wonshik slept like a complete baby) Sanghyuk although would never miss the opportunity to tease him "so you came into my room because you couldn't sleep?"

"Mhm"

"Because of Hyung's snores?'' there was a mischievous glint and a grin on their makne's face

"Yes" 

"Even though Hyung is sleeping right here and the snores are even louder here?"

"Yup!" And then they would both laugh, because they both knew the real reason Jaehwan came.

In the morning Sanghyuk would complain sleepily , in his nascal voice about how Jaehwan kicked him off the bed but he would never turn Jaehwan away whenever he would come again the next night

Jaehwan would always pull the covers away from Sanghyuk, claiming that as the ‘guest’ in his bed, he deserved his fair share of warmth too. After a few minutes of tugging, Sanghyuk would always relent and Jaehwan would always grin at him in the dark as he tried and failed not to laugh, his eyes crinkling that reminded Sanghyuk too much of Hakyeon's eyes because they crinkled when the leader would smile too (maybe Sanghyuk let Jaehwan win their little tug of war just to see his smile and hear his giggles, but he that was unconfirmed and definitely not true).

In the end, Sanghyuk would open his arms so that the older would roll into them, tangling their legs together and burying his face into his neck. Sometimes he would curl around Jaehwan if he was already drowsy, wrapping his arm around his tiny waist and pulling him close. Other times, they would lie, face to face whilst they whispered to one another, talking about whatever was on their mind, anime, TV shows or nothing at all. 

Sometimes when they were lying like that and Wonshik would come home, tired and clearly having a bad day, Jaehwan would crawl to his bed instead, wasting no time in cuddling up to him, telling him everything would be ok and kissing the rapper's forehead petting his hair. Time like these, Sanghyuk would sit on the other side of the older and watch with fondness, times like these Jaehwan would act like the older Hyung he was and despite Jaehwan's personality and his need and acts as the youngest, Sanghyuk would always feel small and young when Jaehwan would tuck Sanghyuk's head in his chest and pet his hairs.

When they would wake up next morning it was a mess of limbs and three different hearts beating softly. Sanghyuk would carefully untangle himself from the other two, night like those he would always sleep the best, pressed close to Jaehwan and holding Wonshik's hand soft but firm.

At the breakfast table, Wonshik would be a little flushed,and would avoid eye contact, they rapper always had trouble expressing his self and would feel embarrassed of his breakdown the night before. Instead of telling him it was okay and make him even more uncomfortable Jaehwan would pretend like it never happened, and Sanghyuk would loudly complian to the occupants of the table how ''Wonshik Hyung is mean to me, he took all the the covers last night. Hakyeon hyung~~~~~ Wonshik Hyung was mean to me~~'' Hakyeon would just smile, only half listening and Hongbin would groan and tell them to "shut up, it too early for you to be this loud" 

  
  
  


Some mornings when Hakyeon would come to wake them up, he would snap a dozen pictures… niether of them minded...it was just something of their own, little things to cherish. One day far off in the future, Hakyeon would show them all the different pictures he took and they would all smile together. Something of their own.

  
  


Some mornings they would wake up as Wonshik's alarm blared out into the silence of the room (they never understood why he even bothered setting it, he never really woke up from his alarms anyway) and they always seemed to find themselves in a completely different position to that which they’d fallen asleep in. Sanghyuk would be lying flat on his back, an arm hanging off of the bunk and the the other across the pillows with Jaehwan practically on top of him, arm lazily thrown over his head whilst the covers were in a bundle at their feet or on the floor.

The days would pass by in a flash, busy and blurry. They would sleep in small intervals between makeup and dressing. Usually it would be Taekwoon lying with his long limbs hogging all the couch so Jaehwan would flop unmercifully on the main vocal and Taekwoon would grunt but otherwise let the other vocal sleep atop him. Moments like these would be captured on the behind cameras for the world to see. 

Other times the camera would find Hongbin curling on himself in a corner trying to get some sleep which he clearly didn't get after his all-night gaming sessions. Sanghyuk would wedge himself between the small space , pressing himself to the older seeking warmth, careful not to wake him up. They would get some sleep of fates were kind, if not they would both be half asleep when they would game together the next night.

At the end of the day though, it was always the same. Everyone would head off into their own rooms, yawning as they changed for bed. Sanghyuk would change into his sleep wear, plunging his ear buds, settling down into the covers. After some time Jaehwan's door would open with a click , footsteps across the wooden floor boards and then a shuffling against his mattress. Then the older's face would appear above his own, his smile and childlike happiness only just visible in the dark light of the room. Dressed usually in a over large soft hoodie and shorts, Sanghyuk would soften up immediately for the older, pulling him on the bed. He’d press a kiss to Jaehwan's lips, tugging lightly until he would become pliant under him. Then Sanghyuk would pull back, lie down next to him and grab at the covers and shuffle close to the older.

Thier heart beats soft and silent as they slipped into sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hakyeon has a lot of photos of hyuken sleeping and he hides them in his secret folder. One day it will be used as torture material.
> 
> Hongbin games all night, sometimes Sanghyuk joins him, other nights he cuddles with Jaehwan.
> 
> Taekwoon also has a habit if slipping into Hongbin's or Hakyeon's room. More Hongbin than the leader, he won't admit it but he likes how his room smells. Like cherries
> 
> Some nights Wonshik would crawl in with hyuken and they do not speak of it the next day
> 
> Hyuk complianing to Hakyeon about Wonshik is a real life event, on vixx tv Hyuk told the other that Wonshik took all of his covers because his own were in the studio.
> 
> Definitely not inspired by all those sleepy Shangri la era photos of vixx sleeping in a dog pile in waiting rooms.
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
